Harry Potter or Shadow Snape
by Violet Voltori
Summary: The Snape brothers are back this time the find unexpected family.
1. Chapter 1 Potter is that you

It was the end of the year and Severus was looking forward to spending the summer with his muggle brother. With no children to teach, no annoying teachers, and beast of all no brat who lived to make his life hell. Severus was looking forward to a nice and peaceful summer

* * *

At Kings Kross Station Harry got off the train, said goodbye to his friends and went to his Aunt and Uncle. When they got home Harry's Uncle threw his trunk into the cubbered under the stairs. Then he grabbed Harry and said "Thought you could get away with what that freak did to Dudley do you." He punched Harry a cupple of times then he pushed Harry outside.

Harry got up and saw an owl land in front of him holding out it's leg. Harry took the letter and opened it.

_My dearest Harry,_

_As you may know James an I are dead. First I want you to know that James and I love you even though James is not your biological father. People may tell you you look like James. I placed a charm on you when you were born to look like you were James's son. The charm should be wearing off now. Please don't judge your father he may seam cold and heartless but under that he is caring and kind._

_Your father and I were friends before we went to Hogwarts. When we got to Hogwarts your father was sorted in Slytherin and I in Griffindor but that didn't stop our friendship. In our fifth year we started dating. Then your father made a choice and I got pregnant. Then I left your father and went to James. I never told James you weren't his._

_Your father is Severus Snape. Your real name is Shadow John Snape. I know you must hate your father but please give him a chance. _

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

**Author's note **

read an review.


	2. Chapter 2 Potter is that you part 2

Harry thought _the greasy bat is my father. _Harry ran away. Then a man with greasy black hair said "Come with me my brother will heal you." Harry followed the man into a house and the man gestured for Harry to lie down on the couch. Then the man said "You can rest until my brother comes." Then Severus stepped out of the fireplace. He looked at Harry and saw his burses. He asked "Potter who did this to you?" Harry replied "My uncle sir." Severus thought _potter was abused not spoiled. the boy will never go back there as long as he was alive. _

Harry thought _Snape has a muggle brother wait till Ron hears this. _He asked "Professor you have a muggle brother?" Severus said "Yes but that is not your concern." Harry said "Yes sir." Then Harry laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

**Author's note**

Sorry this chapter is short. read and review

Next chapter: Harry has a dream and Severus gets a letter from Lily.


	3. Learning to acept and a letter from the

Harry's dream

_Harry was in a field. He saw a red haired women. He said "Mom." Lily said "Hello Shadow." Harry said "Don't call me that my name is Harry." Lily said "You need to accept the truth." Harry snapped "How can I accept that my father is a greasy bat." Lily said "Shadow John Snape. I know it's hard but show some respect." Harry said "He picks on me and my friends. Do you call that respect." Lily glared at him and said "Remember who you are talking to mister." Harry gulped and said "Sorry mom it's just hard. I mean why dose my father have to be Snape. We hate each other. He is nothing but a slimy stup-" Lily cut him off "Shadow John Snape I am not going to listen to you insult your father." Harry asked "Why didn't he raise me? Why do I live with people that hate me?" Lily hugged her son and said "We can't change the past but you can tell your father the truth and let him love you. He doesn't hate you Shadow." Harry said "I know he hates me mom." Lily asked "If he hated you would he have protected you last year?" Harry said "No I guess not." Lily said "He doesn't hate you. Give him a chance." Harry asked "In your letter what did you mean when you said he made a choice?" Lily said "Ask your father. Your appearance will start changing soon. Now It's time for you to go back." __Harry said "Bye mom." Lily said "Bye Shadow."_

Harry woke up. Severus came in and said "Potter welcome back to the land of the living." Harry asked " Sir when can I go back to my Aunt and Uncle"s house? " Severus said "You will not be going back there Potter you will be staying here." Harry thought _great I get to stay here with my father Snape. _

_This could be chance to get to know your father. _A vice said inside his head. _Shut up_ Harry thought.

Then a owl flew into the room. Severus took the letter and read it.

_Dear Sev,_

_I am dead but I want you to know that I still love you. I also want you to know that Harry in not James's son, he is yours. His real name is Shadow John Snape . I placed a charm on him when he was born. It will wear off on his birthday. Please know that I love you and our son. _

_ Love,_

_ Lily _

**_Author's note_**

**_thank you for all the reviews. _**


End file.
